


Ellen's List

by anonymous_sibyl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-29
Updated: 2009-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-05 21:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_sibyl/pseuds/anonymous_sibyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellen keeps a list of firsts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ellen's List

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scintilla10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scintilla10/gifts).



> Written for [](http://scintilla10.livejournal.com/profile)[**scintilla10**](http://scintilla10.livejournal.com/)'s [](http://community.livejournal.com/fandom_stocking/profile)[**fandom_stocking**](http://community.livejournal.com/fandom_stocking/)
> 
> This work is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-No Derivative Works 3.0 United States License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/3.0/us/). None of the media or characters written about in my fanfiction belong to me and I make no profit from these works. 

She has a list of firsts in her head. Some are what every mother marks like the way her heart cracked wide open when that tiny baby was placed in her arms for the first time. Others are just for her and Jo. First gun. First demon. First time Jo left home and Ellen waited months for a postcard telling her that her baby was alive and well. First time she wondered if the next postcard wouldn't come.

First time she set aside fear for love.

That was today and it's the last first she'll ever mark.

"Love you, baby."


End file.
